Peep
Peep is a boss found in the Caves. Dealing with him can be difficult until you get the hang of his patterns. Throughout the fight, he uses three main abilities: *A spray attack that sends globs of urine flying out in a radial burst pattern *A launcher that brings him crashing down on the location he last saw the player standing in. *Oozing out glowing puddles of urine that damage you if you stand in them. These go away after 5-6 seconds Additionally, at 66% and 33% health, he'll detach one of his eyeballs and set it to bouncing around the room in diagonal lines. The eyeballs leave behind a purely cosmetic blood trail but do 1/2 heart of damage on touch normally and 1 if you are fighting him in the womb.If you are killed by one of the eyes the picture in the death note will be a Boom fly. The biggest problem in dealing with Peep is the radial burst. You can dodge behind rubble piles to avoid the spray if there are any, but often you'll be facing him in an empty room. Your best option there is to stay well away on his left or right side, moving back and forth between opposite sides of the room whenever he launches. At maximum range, you should be able to dodge the burst with just a little movement up or down to put you between shots. Don't forget to watch for the eyeballs, they can sneak up on you if you're too focused on Peep. Because this fight requires so much dodging, items that require careful aim are best avoided. With good timing, bombs/Mr. Boom can be used to catch Peep when he lands after a launcher. Spoon Bender or Tarot I - The Magician can help greatly in keeping your shots more or less on target while you dodge the pee spray. Range increasing items will give you more room to maneuver; conversely, range reducing pickups like Number One or My Reflection will make your life harder in this fight. Continuous, sustained fire from maximum range is the order of the day here. If you can snag them, Brother Bob and Sister Maggy will greatly help to shorten the length of this fight. The spider bite's slowing tears effect affect Peep in an unusual way. While slowed, Peep's launcher attack will send him straight up into the air, then right back to where he launched from (as opposed to Peep launching and then landing at the location he last saw the player). This makes his pattern very predictable, as Peep can be kept at one spot indefinitely, with the player only occasionally needing to move to dodge the pee spray and eyeballs. Despite being able to jump to great heights, he can't move over rocks while airborne. This allows you to take cover behind rocks. If Tarot II - The High Priestess reduces Peep's health below 33% health before his first eye comes loose, only one will be spawned. Graphically, he will have both eyes missing, but you will only have to dodge one for the remainder of the encounter. Peep appears in the demo. 'Alternate colors' Green: Causes both of his eyes to pop out right from the beginning of the fight. Otherwise, he behaves the same as the original version. Yellow: Is physically smaller and behaves like the original, but constantly leaves a urine-trail, even while in mid-air during a jump, which hurts the player if stepped on. Trivia * If his eye kills you, a Boom Fly will appear as it killed you * Also referred to by the less than flattering names "Slug Boy" and "Pisser" in the art booklet of the Unholy Edition. Category:Boss